Hunter
by searchingstar
Summary: But why?" "Because i've lived in this cage for too long now..."


Another story I found at my old account...and I thought it's worth to pull it out of the dust and post it here...enjoy!

Love, honey

With one light on in one room, I know you're up when i get home  
  
It was a cold and stormy november night.It was raining heavilly and trees were cracking against a large window. Inside,you could see a man,sitting near the chimney and reading in a magazine.Suddenly the door went open and inside stepped a beautiful young women,clothes and hair dripping wet from the rain.  
  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when i get there  
  
The man got up and went to the women,helping her out of her coat."Why are you still up?"She had hoped that he'd be asleep already. She went to the couch near the chimney,enjoying the warmth.He went after her,and after a moment of hesitation,sat beside her."Where have you been?It's late already...I was waiting all night, you know."Silence was answering him.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, Would you be wise enough to let me go  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her neck.Suddenly she jumped up and shot him a faked smile."I'm going to change my clothes.I'm all wet and cold,you know.But after that we  
  
've to talk bout something,OK?"Before he could answer,she was out of the room,leaving a confused man behind.  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
She stormed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her carefully.At the moment the door was locked,tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, Wants to see the world alone again  
  
To say Bulma was unhappy,would have been an understatement.Truth was,the life she lived was killing her.Slowly,but still.Although people would never have guessed it,she felt like living in a big golden cage.Even her friends thought that she was happy.They couldn't see through the facade...But who could blame them?Truth was,she should be happy!She had everything a person could dream of.She was rich and beautiful,had her own big apartment in LA,she was the heir of CC and had a boyfriend who truly loved her.Yea,he loved her.They where together for 6 years now-and for so long he had loved her.True,in their early years,he had cheated on her-but then she had left him.She had really loved him once,but his cheating on her let her love for him die.She had only taken him back because she had felt pity for him...but over the years it turned out that he really loved her.And this made it hard for her to leave him.She didn't want to hurt him...he had given up all his friends for her...he had given up his former life for her...and yet she hated him.She hated him because he didn't let her live life the way she wanted it to live.But the worst thing of all was that he had been her first.He had been the first person she had ever loved...and to tell the truth,she had enough of him...  
  
To take a chance on life again,so let me go  
  
When she came back into the living room,he sat on the couch,nearly asleep and watched tv.  
  
The unread book and painfull look, The tv's on,the sound is down  
  
She looked at him and suddenly her heart ached.  
  
One long pause, then you begin,oh look,what the cat's brought in  
  
He seemed so peacefully-just like a child.This would made it only harder...  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, Would you be wise enough to let me go  
  
He finally noticed her and motioned for her to sid beside him.  
  
For this queen you think you own  
  
She did so and he put an arm around her.  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, Wants to see the world alone again To take a chance on life again,so let me go,let me leave  
  
"Yesterday I dreamed you'd leave me!"these words said,he kissed her,only this time,it was a real kiss,which she didn't response."Why should i leave you?""I've no idea!You tell me!Bulma,something is wrong with you,so much I know!But I've no idea what it could be!...Bulma...do you still love me?"  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels so heavy now And I don't know what to say to you but i smile anyhow  
  
She was simply taken back by this question.She would never have expected something like this.But what should she say now?Should she tell him the truth?Could she really do that to him?  
  
And all the time I'm thinking,thinking  
  
He sat there and watched her closely.Outside the wind was blowing,making the trees knock against the window.And as her eyes filled with tears,he knew everything he needed to know...  
  
"But why?"  
  
I want to be a hunter again  
  
"Because I've lived in this cage for too long..."  
  
Want to see the world alone again  
  
"What are you talking about?Bulma...I don't understand..."  
  
To take a chance on life again  
  
"I'm sorry..."with that she kissed him on the forhead and left.  
  
So let me go  
  
Outside,there was a thunderstorm-just like inside the two ex-lover's hearts.


End file.
